


Pewdiepie Fic

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this way back in January for the Pewdiepie animated fic challenge he made, where he would animate three fics. I didn't win, but here's the story I submitted.</p>
<p>Markiplier challenges pewds to a sexy contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewdiepie Fic

Pewdiepie had just finished his daily Mountain Dew bath when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and there stood Markiplier.  
“I challenge you to a pokemon battle,” Markiplier yelled.  
Pewdiepie stared at him.  
“Uh…wrong story,” Markiplier said.  
Both of them stood in awkward silence.  
“So…,” Pewdiepie started.  
“Right,” Markiplier said, “Um…I challenge you to a sexy contest.”  
Pewds continued to stare at Mark.  
“Who’s gonna judge?” Pewdiepie asked.  
“Me,” Marzia said out of nowhere.  
Pewdiepie nodded.  
“Bring it bitch,” Pewds said confidently.  
Pewdie ripped off his shirt like the Hulk, showing off his torso. Marzia cheered. Markiplier followed, removing his shirt and causing Marzia to drool.  
“Come on!” Pewds shouted.  
“He IS pretty sexy,” The narrator said.  
“Hey, get out of here,” Mark said, “How DARE you break the fourth wall!”  
“You think you’re so sexy,” Pewds challenged, “Let’s see how you look in your underwear.”  
Pewds ripped off his pants. Markiplier crossed his arms and struck a confident pose.  
“I wasn’t wearing any pants to begin with,” Mark said.  
Pewds stared at Mark with a longing that could compare to…  
“Woah, woah, woah,” Pewds interrupted the narrator, “I’m gonna stop you right there.”  
Come on.  
“No,” Pewds insisted, “So anyway, who won, Marzia?”  
“Edgar won.”  
Both Markiplier and Pewdiepie had a “I am so done” look on their faces.


End file.
